Shorten His Life Version 02
by WickedMissy
Summary: Version 0.2- It's here now!updated!new!and MUCH BETTER!I do apologize about the old version NEW! Now! compare with the oldest version! Luffy's life span is shortening because of his use of Gear second. The crew try to convince him not to use it, can the


**Hi people! I feel like **_apologizing_** for having the guts to upload the older version of 'Shorten His Life' I was a kiddo ! Forgive me!! sorry my readers!**

**I brought this up the newer version. More mature. Haha..**

**I will also add the older version at the end to let you compare.**

**Do compare. But HEY! Don't forget to comment about this one.. Kay?**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer:I don not own anything * shrugs and rolls eyes ***

**Shorten His Life-v.0.2**

I couldn't believe what I just heard,but truth do hurt..Right?

Chopper asked us to Meet at the infirmary well and he mentioned an unpleasant fact about our Captain.

Luffy is laying down on the bed now; Unconscious. Everyone else was listening to to what chopper had to say.

"He should stop using it.." he said in a sad tone.

"I knew it affected him since Enies Lobby" Usopp mumbled. Lier! If you knew why didn't you tell us!?

"Is it really that bad?" I said ignoring Usopp's comment.

"Yeah.. it causes a huge damage" Zoro said looking at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?!"

"Just a feeling.."He mumbled back annoyingly.*

"You said..It shortens His Life?"Robin asked all of a sudden, the air felt so cold to the words she said.

All eyes switched back looking at Chopper who nodded in agreement.

"Some one ought to talk to him"he said eyeing everyone then looking at me.

"Nami you can do it" Usopp said before Chopper could open his mouth to speak.

"Ehh!? Why me!? You're so close to him you could tell him by just fooling around!" I snapped back at him.

"No am so tough! Some one emotional ought to do it" he said proud of his new formed 'Lie' Seriously.. Usopp and Tough? Tcheh..

"Then chopper!"I pointed out. He's the doctor right!?

He didn't reply though, he just hid behind Robin's legs, tears developing into his eyes. "Uh okay! The Robin! She can do it!" I quickly said not so happy of Chopper's developing tears.

"Uh sure..Should I say.. Luffy that technique you use , Gear second and Gear third are so treacherous to the person who ate Gomu Gomu No mi, Who is you. And it decreases the chances of a long life"

Was she serious?! This is far away from Luffy's understanding! Robin is Definitely not good for this..Besides.. Everyone is blinking!

"Uh Brook! You could do that?" I looked at his eyes or rather I say black holes? They freaked me out.. "I mean frankey!"

"Uh nee-cahn! Am so not emotional!" He shrugged using Usopp's Lame Exuse.

"Sanji-kun?" Oh you could convince this guy with a flying kiss!haha

"AAA! Nami-swaaan! I'd love to! But-" he snapped out of his Love-love mode and talked seriously pulling one cigaret out. "-I think marimo is suited for this.

"Why me!?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"'cause you're the first mate moss head!"

"That doesn't mean I should do it!"

oh and here they start their pickering.

"Stop it guys!"Chopper yelled "Someone should Do it and I say is Nami" he said with a sheepish smile.

"heh...whatever okay..Later!" I said leaving the infirmary heading to my room. I need to come up with a dialogue! Could I possibly tell him: Luffy listen! Gear second and Gear third could make you die faster!?

_I can't possibly do that.._

xxxx

I checked before going to the infirmary no one's around!

I sneaked into the room and found Luffy still Sleeping snoring like an idiot, I shook him a bit but it's no use Luffy will be awake when Luffy will be awake.

I sighed pulling a chair by the bed he was laying on. Leaning over his chest, I could hear every Heartbeat that made me know he's alive and here with us.

The moment I held my head up he opened his eyes,then stared at me for what seemed to be like the whole day.

"You okay?" I asked standing up.

He grinned, put his hat back on his head then nodded.

"DINNER TIME!" Sanji-kun's voice called the crew. Bad timing I know..

Typical Luffy would jump up and run out of the room. But I haven't talked to him yet!

"LUFFY! Why do you think am here for?"I yelled out giving him a brand new Lump on his head.

"Oww Namii!" He pouted with a shrug, and I have to admit he looks cute pouting like that.

"uh well..we need to talk?" did that sound wrong or something?

A blank expression wore his face sitting up to listen to me.

"well uhh.. you know.. you used Gear second earlier this day.. and it really is. A danger for you.." _Inhale_ "and we really all think you should stop using it" _Inhale_ "Because it makes your life shorter and it worries us" _Exhale!_

"aa.." to my surprise he replied with a _Grin? _Why was he grinning!? Would anyone grin to hear his life is shorter!?

"Luffy! This is a serious matter! You don't will to die unless you're the pirate king! But did you think of us!? Me!? Since you had us in your life.. We are part of your life! If we lose you, we'd lose ourselves luffy! Do care Luffy! I don't want you to die sooner!!" those words which wasn't in the dialogue I sat up, but the dialogue my heart sat up, were spat by me..

"But Nami~" Hw whined "I do care! I just do that to save ya all! I promise I'll get stronger and you won't have to worry!"

He reached up his hat and placed it on my head when tears started flowing rapidly past my checks.

"GOTTA GO FOOD!" he ran out of the room heading for precious dinner.

remember what Zoro for luffy in thriller bark was kept as a secret so he knows how harmful Gears are to luffy.

**A/N: Okay so what do you thin now?**

**Read and review~**

I feel embarrassed about this

**Shorten His Life-v.0.1-yes i did upload it this ugly-ly!  
**

I couldn't believe what I heard I thought I was dreaming , the day passed by the crew , and now at almost dawn , our doctor sat in his infirmary talking to us , our captain laying on the bed unconscious "he should stop using it " the tiny doctor said looking at Luffy in a mercy " I knew it affected him since Enies Lobby " Usopp mumbled under his breath." Is it that bad?" I asked looking at chopper" yah it so affecting him .." zoro said thoughtfully I looked puzzled how would he know?"him being the first mate" Sanji-kun answered I didn't understand but what I got was that there was a covered secret regarding Thriller Bark but i passed it on anyway , brook joined in his agreement." just now,, u said it shorten his life?" Robin asked freezing the air chopper nodded we left without a word , sanji went to cook luffy something with chopper's supervising , they gave me a mission To talk to luffy regarding Gear second an third I tried to read book , but it seemed time to see him .

I saw his face again so peaceful and cute of a little sleeping kid I couldn't stare at anything' else but his face and his little pout i Reached for his hand clutching it softly within my hands , I can swear I can't live in a life without him including "Luffy,, not so soon" I almost whispered tears streaming down my check " You know .. a life without you is worser than hell" I finally decided to rest my head on his chest hearing every beat of his heart I somehow felt relieved with every rise of a breath , Luffy really means my life I saw him shutting open one lid slightly he looked at the ceiling and then shifted his sight to where my head laid our eyes met in an instant i realized after one whole minute as i took my head off smiling warmly at him "are you feeling okay?" I asked in a missing tone he nodded and grinned widely , Sanji-kun's voice called for dinner , I saw luffy about to make a mad dash to the kitchen I tool hold of his hand hugging it with all my mighty i was surprised myself but I need to talk to him anyway he smiled looking at me questionably"you should stop using ,,, Gear second and Gear third" I said in a rush I know it will hurt him , he looked oddly at me .

"why?" he asked tilting his head to his side "it's uncool " I lied , but chopper's sparkling eyes didn't help "huh?" he was confused now " the truth is.." I could hear my own heartbeats beating in my chest : it was awkward silent but i broke it up " you can't use it anymore" I said weakly "why not?" he asked in a serious tone " it it harms you!" I said tears flowing endlessly "Aa " he nodded with a grin" it shortens your life" I explained further wanting him to stop that goofy grin of his " Aa am glad u guys are okay!" he kept saying this always with an ever-lasting Grin" I NEED YOU!" i yelled through my tears angry at his smiling nature why would he throw his life away for our sake why is he so caring for us?! " I need you too" he replied simply I couldn't help but smile with is smile , his happiness is when he helps us out , no one can take happiness from the guy who gave me the happiness and everyone aboard "sunny" I grinned despite my tears I gave him a hug which meant a lot , I love this Rubber man , I love EVERYTHING about him .

**HAHAHA LAME I KNOW -_-"**

**Do compare!!**


End file.
